1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a transmission integral with an engine in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known motor vehicles having an engine located in the vicinity of the center of a vehicle body, a pair of footrests attached to the vehicle body near the engine, front and rear wheels, and a transmission integral with the engine. Some of such motor vehicles are three-wheeled motor vehicles, and some are four-wheeled motor vehicles. In some instances these motor vehicles have a shift spindle projecting from a transmission casing and rotatable for actuating the transmission, and a control lever coupled to the shift spindle, and in such instances transmission control operation can be facilitated by providing a mechanism for suitably limiting the operation of the control lever.